Pourquoi moi ?
by Elrienne
Summary: Quand Hermione et Draco ne peuvent pas s'empecher de se battre... os HG DM


**Coucou, me revoilà, alors voilà un petit OS qui se basent sur deux chansons :**

**Come what may de Moulin Rouge**

**Moi j'y crois de Mano Solo**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas gai, à tous les sens du mot et sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Alors bon je vous laisse lire en vous disant pour changer :**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

****

**Pourquoi moi ?**

**POV Draco.**

_Pourquoi est-ce que moi, Draco Malfoy, je me retrouve coincé en colle avec Granger ! Tout ça parce que cette vielle chouette de Mcgo nous a surpris en train de se battre ! Non mais franchement ! Trois fois rien… Un duel de sorcier, c'est tout, mais cela ! La vielle chouette, elle peut pas le comprendre ! _

_Bon ben voilà, j'y suis…_

- Bonsoir, Draco.

- Bonsoir Granger, elle est pas là, la vielle ?

- M Malfoy, cinq points en moins pour votre insolence. Entrez.

- Bien, j'ai longuement parlé avec la professeur Dumbledore. Nous pensons qu'il est temps de vous punir d'une manière exemplaire tous les deux. Vous passez votre temps à vous battre, on peut même dire que vos deux maisons sont en paix si on compare les rapports entre leurs occupants par rapport aux vôtres. Puisque vous semblez avoir un besoin viscéral de vous dire l'un à l'autre ce que vous pensez de l'autre, nous allons vous y aider. Nous allons même vous faciliter la tâche. Je vais vous lancer un sort à tous les deux et vous serez obligé d'écrire à l'autre ce que vous ressentez à son égard. Comme cela les choses seront claires et vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir ? Ainsi vos disputes journalières deviendront inutiles !

- Professeur Mcgonagall, vous voulez dire que vous allez nous forcer à mettre sur le papier ce que… Nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre au plus profond de nous-mêmes ? Demanda Hermione d'un air terrorisé.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça…

_Mon dieu, c'est horrible, je n'arrive pas à le croire, le vieux fou n'a pas pu cautionner ça ! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée ! Je ne veux pas ! Ok je me barre ! Trop tard ! Elle a lancé le sort à Granger et, maintenant, elle se tourne vers moi…._

_- Inconscientem revelatum_ pour Hermione Granger

- Très bien, maintenant vous allez tous les deux vous asseoir à une table et vous allez rédiger vos lettres.

_Je m'assieds, mais si elle croit que je vais lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, elle rêve. Un parchemin apparaît devant moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'écris, j'écris tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai fini, Granger aussi je crois. Mcgo se lève prend nos parchemins et les inverse._

_- Finite incantatum._ Bien, maintenant, vous avez le parchemin de l'autre, mais vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce que vous avez écrit sur la vôtre. Lisez !

_Je prends le parchemin de Granger et je lis. Tiens, elle a écrit en anglais, elle pense peut-être que cela va m'empêcher de comprendre ce qu'elle a écrit, eh bien, tu te trompes Granger… Attends, là, j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible… Je re-lis lentement : _

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I'm loving you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

_Comment est-ce possible ? Je la regarde, elle a l'air aussi étonnée que moi. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu écrire qui l'étonne tant ?_

- Bien, maintenant, vous allez relire ce que vous avez écrit vous-mêmes, dit Mcgonagall, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et en ré échangeant nos parchemins.

_Je reprend mon parchemin et là, j'hallucine, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu écrire ça ! Pourtant, c'est bien mon écriture… Je relis : _

Toutes ces conneries qu'on raconte sur l'amour

Toutes ces sornettes comme quoi ça fait du bien

Il paraît même que c'est l' propre des humains

Il paraît qu' ça rend heureux, qu'on a rien trouvé d'mieux

Et moi j'y crois

Quand j' te vois

En face de moi

Que ma tête me crie tout bas

"Embrasse la! Embrasse la!"

Et moi j'y crois

Embrasse moi!

Il paraît qu' l'amour, ça t'aide quand t'es triste

Il paraît même que ça rend complices

Il paraît qu' ça fait des trucs profonds

Qu'on efface pas d'un coup d' torchon

Que ça va même jusqu'à la passion

Que des fois ça fait mal mais y'a qu'ça qu'est bon

Il paraît qu' l'amour, ça change tous les jours

Que tu l' croies mort, et même il bande encore

Et moi j'y crois

Quand j'te vois

En face de moi

Que ma tête me crie tout bas

"Embrasse la! Embrasse la!"

Et moi j'y crois

Embrasse moi!

Merde, mais ça veut dire que moi aussi je l'aime ? Merde, mais ça veut dire qu'on s'aime tous les deux…

Bon, maintenant que votre problème est résolu, je pense que vous pouvez partir.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Tout Poudlard était au courant de l'aventure de Draco et Hermione. Tout Poudlard l'était également que maintenant, les deux sorciers étaient ensemble.

Comme tous les soirs, Draco sortait du dortoir Serpentard pour aller retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs des cachots, il tomba sur Ron.

- Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je viens te voir, sale ordure ! Je viens t'éclater ta sale petite gueule de fouine. Hermione est à moi, tu m'as bien entendu ? Hurla Ron.

- Tu empestes l'alcool, tes complètement bourré, allez, casses-toi, j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Me parle pas sur ce ton, Malfoy ! Je sais ce que tu penses de moi ! Que je suis nul, entre autres. Mais pas cette fois, crois-moi ! Maintenant, tu renonces tout de suite à elle, ou, ou…

- Ou quoi Weasmoche ? Hein ?

- Ou je te tue ! Explosa Ron.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi, allez va cuver ailleurs.

- Quitte-la, maintenant, elle est trop bien pour toi !

- Pour toi aussi, Weasmoche ! Je l'aime, elle m'aime. Je reste avec elle. Dit Draco en dépassant Ron.

- C'est faux ! Hurla Ron. Elle ne t'aime pas !

- Si, elle me l'a dit et elle me l'a prouvé.

- Crève sale voleur !

Le ton de Ron était tellement menaçant, tellement méchant et déterminé que Draco se retourna. Il vit alors Ron tituber vers lui en brandissant sa baguette. Un éclair vert jaillit et alla frapper Draco de pleins fouet, qui s'écroula raide mort.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque le corps de Draco fut découvert dans un des passages secrets, Dumbledore remit une lettre à Hermione.

- Tenez c'est pour vous, il l'avait sur lui.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut :

Hermione mon amour,

Ce que j'ai écrit l'autre jour, ce sont les paroles d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. L'autre jour, je n'ai pas osé la mettre en entier, je suppose que j'avais peur que cela me porte malheur, mais maintenant, je suis avec toi donc, plus rien ne peux m'atteindre.

Voilà la fin de la chanson, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps.

Draco

Mais j'ai vu un gars, dans un bistrot

Un peu tristounet, et tout pâlot

Qui m'a dit qu'un coeur pouvait battre si fort

Que d'un coup il s'arrache de son corps

Et il t'laisse là sur le bitume

Empli de vide et d'amertume

Il paraît qu'l'amour, c'est un truc dangereux

Que ça va faire chialer tes jolis p'tits yeux

Il paraît même que ça fout la fièvre

Il paraît qu'y'en a certains, y'en a certains qu'en crèvent

Mais moi j'y crois

Quand j'te vois

En face de moi

Que ma tête me crie tout bas

"Embrasse la! Embrasse la!"

Et moi j'y crois

Embrasse moi!

**Fin**

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review svp ? Allez soyez sympas, ça fait tellement plaisir ! **


End file.
